The Revolution
by ForeverLostx
Summary: Things start to go wrong for Eden when her sister goes missing; her parents turn to drink and she is left to take care of her brother, but it is all worse when a legion of Vampires threaten to destroy the human race. The Last Vampire Series different
1. Prologue

Prologue – **Something is wrong.**

I woke up to the searing sensation of pain, tingling on the tip of my fingers and bombarding my skull like a thousand tiny drums. Confusion and uncertainty awoke me from my restless slumber, reviving my mind from its dizzy sleep. My body felt heavy, as though my muscles were dead and I had no power to move my weak prickling limbs. Suddenly, the throbbing pain that dominated my mind was replaced with fear and panic. My eyelids flew open abruptly, revealing my previously hidden ivy-green eyes to the existent world. Above me, towering trees soared highly into the air, their blanket of leaves like a bright green canopy over my churning head. The bright colours puzzled me at first; their vivid emerald colour combined with the growing darkness confusing my eyes to no end. The gloomy shadows made only my white clothes visible, but even then, I struggled to visualise my surroundings. My lush blonde hair lay in tangles around my shoulders, cascading across the grass and dirt in glossy white-gold waves. Even my blonde hair was being swallowed up by the dark mysterious shadows, and the thought frightened me too much to lie still.

Slowly and hesitantly, I lifted my weak arms and pushed my body up, grimacing in the process at the burning sensation around my head. The migraine that occupied my mind prevented me from gathering information and processing it; the throbbing was too much, too excruciatingly painful. Never before had I had such an enormous head ache, but then again, never before had I found myself lying in the middle of a forest in a puddle of soreness. As I heaved my body up further into a sitting position, my back hunched over as though it could eliminate some of the tenderness, the place in which I lay became less of a hazy blur. I stared uneasily at the trees, their imposing selves making me feel out of place and inapt. It was a horrible feeling, being somewhere you don't recognise at all and feeling inappropriately placed. My breathing was the only sound, but the noise wasn't comforting; my breath was raspy and broken, as though whoever had put me here had shoved cobwebs down my windpipe. The silence was horrible too; someone was watching me, I knew it in my gut like i knew my own name; Jenna Clark.

Something wet and warm splattered on my arm, its vivid ruby colour contrasting against my pale complexion. I stared blankly at the dripping blood, my fear rising until it formed a lump in the back of my aching throat. With a deep breath, my hand rose and I touched the top of my head. Just like I suspected, on the tip of my dirt-stained fingers was a gloopy red residue, the exact same substance that lay in a miniature lake around me. At least now I know why my head felt like it exploded. I glanced down at myself and almost gasped; my clothes were ripped and torn at the seams, grime and mud was pasted all over the white fabric like a small child had used my body as a canvas for their immature dirt hand-printing. Somehow, I only expected these properties, so it wasn't that that surprised me; I was also covered in blood.

Some of the blood was crumbling and crispy, its colour fading into an ugly brown that could have been mistaken as dried mud, but some of the liquid was new and fresh. Just below my neck on the lining of my t-shirt, the blood was damp and wet, staining my flawless skin with its vivid colour. Gently, my hand rose again and dabbed at my neck. I stopped immediately, my breath caught off short and my heart beating like a set of loud banging drums; not only was there fresh blood, but there was a round mark. To be precise; Bite marks.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One – **A bad Monday morning.**

On the edge of existence, mythical creatures lurk in the shadows, hiding away from the growing human civilisation. Human beings are under the impression that these creatures only exist in books and in their darkest nightmares, but in all honesty; they are naïve and corrupted. It could be said that this is a good thing as the human race are destructive and, in general, can't handle the truth, but truly, who decides what is best for over six billion people?

No one.

For one race, however, every being is controlled by a select few. There are rules you must follow, steps to be taken and laws to abide by until you reach the grave. You break these rules and you're signing your own death warrant. Scared? You should be.

These Vampires are not to be messed with.

* * *

Throughout history, Vampires walked the earth, hiding amongst humans who knew nothing of their frightening existence. They had been there since the dawn of time, multiplying and growing stronger as the centuries past. Never once had they announced their survival, until one day, when the world as the humans knew it came to a sudden halt.

The weather in Los Angeles had been its usual warm and stuffy self, although an unsettling wind had picked up through the streets, making the exceeded heat seem remotely bearable. Strangely, white puffy clouds created a thick blanket over the city, protecting and shielding it from the penetrating sunlight. I remember waking up that morning to my alarm clock, blasting that irritating 'beep beep' noise that made you cringe as though spiders ran up your spine. The piercing sound echoed through my ears, making me groan loudly into my soft pillow. My eyes opened with great difficulty, my eyelids fighting against the sticky gunk that gathered around my eyes and like always, the first thing my eyes set on was my black alarm clock, displaying seven o'clock. I blinked a couple of times, my eyelashes battering against my skin feverishly, before I let my head fall back down against the soft cushioned pillow; I was terrible at mornings.

"Eden! Wake up! Wake up! Its time for school!"

Connor, my baby brother, opened my bedroom door then, his small round face flushed and blotchy from his sleepy slumber.

"Go away Connor..." I mumbled, my voice muffled from the pillow I held closely to my face. School was not something to look forward to.

"Eden! Come on!" he screeched again, his sweet angelic voice bombarding my fragile ears. I opened my eyelids again, my green eyes watching Connor as he walked towards my bed. His blue pyjamas were crumpled and stained in who knows what, his ruffled blonde hair lying in a messy heap across his head and his blue eyes also covered with crispy gunk. He neared my bed and started to gently slap my face, sweetly giggling in the process. Somehow, even though I felt like the walking dead, a bubbly laugh managed to escape my mouth; Connor always made morning manageable.

"Alright... alright." I smiled, sitting up straight.

As I sat up, my blonde locks covered my eyes like a golden veil. I glanced in the mirror across the room and laughed again; not only did I feel like the walking dead, I could probably pass for it too. I chucked the covers off my body and threw my legs over the mattress, softly landing on the golden wooden floor. Beneath my feet, the flooring was freezing, making me frown gently.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Connor, watching him carefully attempt to climb up on my bed. He was only four and even though he was tall for his age, he still found climbing a huge difficult task.

"Nope." He replied simply, something I frequently rolled my eyes at; Connor was so simple.

I stood up, walking towards my wardrobe and retrieving my satin dressing gown, draping it across my shoulders. Of course, since the fabric was fairly thin and kept in heat like an open window, it didn't make much of a difference. Still, at least it covered up my shamefully mismatching pyjamas. Gently, I lifted Connor from his standing position and balanced him on my hip, walking out the door towards his room.

Every morning now, it was my responsibility to get Connor dressed and ready for Kindergarten, but not because it was my chore or anything, I was the only one who was capable now.

Ever since my younger sister vanished a couple of months back, my parents had become depressed and unhappy. It wasn't like I could blame them; Jenna was the apple of their eye and it had broken their hearts when the police had confirmed she was probably dead. It wasn't like I wasn't upset, I was, but something about the way she just disappeared just didn't add up. I had this gut feeling that she was alright, that she was safe; we were always really close and if she was dead, I would know.

Ever since Jenna's disappearance, Mom had begun obsessive drinking and Dad had converted religion to Hibernation; all he did was sit on the sofa, staring blankly at the wall or he was out at the pub, also drinking. It never used to be like this; we used to be a happy family, we used to go on holiday regularly, we used to laugh and fight at family dinner; we were your average dysfunctional family. Everything was wrong now; everything was ruined.

After getting Connor dressed, which is more difficult as it looks because he does nothing but sit in the corner and refuse to put his trainers on, and myself dressed, I made lunch for the both of us and packed both bags. Mine was its usual heavy self; I was sixteen now, which meant a lot of homework, which meant of textbooks and worksheets, which led to this enormous bag. Connor's blue 'Thomas the Tank Engine' backpack only held his lunch, a couple of toy cars and a spare pair of trousers. Connor's knees frequently found themselves making contact with the ground, grass and dirt.

The walk to Connor's kindergarten was fairly long, but somehow it felt good to get out into the city in the morning. Something about the afternoon buzz made me smile, and when I was happy, school was just that little bit easier. Riverside Kindergarten was smack bang in the middle of the busy city, making it extremely difficult to weave yourself in and out of the maze that was Los Angeles, but somehow, we managed to make it there bang on time every morning.

I knew the route off by heart because I had made the journey so many times, but something about today made me feel unsettled and anxious; something was wrong. The atmosphere felt different, the air felt different; everything was wrong! Even though my gut was telling me to turn back and head back home, I continued on the journey, shutting out the horrible feeling by listening to Connors constant babble, even though most of it didn't make sense.

The city was colourful and buzzing with noise and cars, but still, the familiarities didn't make me feel any more comfortable. Without realising I was, I held Connor's hand much tighter than necessary.

It was when we were only across the street from the nursery school that everything turned into a nightmare.

At first, all that could be heard was the screeching of wheels against the tarmac, and then there was screaming, and then there were car alarms sounding through the air. I twisted on my heels, my heart beating and battering against my ribcage. Behind us, cars were being thrown into the air like they were pieces of paper and passers by were being pushed aside like rag dolls. Even though I was terrified, my curiosity glued me to the spot and prevented me from running, which was what everyone else on the sidewalk was doing; fleeing.

"Eden! What's happening?" Connor asked, his voice broken and muffled. I glanced down and noticed the toddler's face was streaked with salty tears. The sight of my baby brother crying knocked out any curiosity that was in me and allowed me to realise what was happening; something bad was going on. I glanced back up, and now that all the cars in the street were lying in tatters across the side of the wide street, the cause for the violent outbreak was finally visible; there was a fleet of people coming towards us.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two – **Terror.**

Shrill screams were coming from every direction and blasts of fire and flames were being shot into the air. Cars were turned over onto the hoods, smoke spilling out from the engines and looking dangerously hazardous. I didn't know what to do; people with superhuman strength were coming towards us from all directions, and they didn't look friendly.

I held Connor's hand tightly, my head spinning wildly as my eyes darted from left to right. We weren't the only ones that didn't know what to do; there was multiple people hiding in shadowy corners, children shying away behind cars and their parents and adults running back and forth.

There was nowhere to go.

I bent down and picked Connor up, holding him for dear life in my arms. If I would die, fine... but I wasn't going to let anything happen to Connor. I crossed the road, watching for any other people flying back and forth with no intention in mind. Across the street, there was as much places to run as there was on the other side. Without thinking, I ran into one of Los Angeles dark alleyways. It seemed like a good idea; normally they were dangerous, but shouldn't everyone be running for their lives by now?

The narrow street was dark and gloomy, but it like it normally would, it didn't stop my feet from running. I kept my green eyes forward without looking towards the ground where I knew needles and dirty clothes would be lying. The alleyway smelled like mould and without looking, I knew the walls were likely to be damp and dripping with water. Suddenly, I felt extremely dirty. But unfortunately, I had greater things to worry about.

The screaming was feeling more distant with the more leaps I took, but I couldn't escape the pounding in my ear that was my heart. Even though the clothes we were both wearing, I could feel Connors rapidly beating heart and it made me want to cry. He was scared, and I couldn't do anything to help it.

"Don't worry Connor; you're going to be alright." I whispered, kissing his forehead as I ran for both our lives. I didn't take time to look back; I knew in my heart that the scene would be horrible.

I reached the end of the busy street and noticed people had left their cars lying in the middle of the road, doors lying open and engines still running. For a moment, I actually considered grabbing someone's car but that would only have drawn unwanted attention to us. Plus, you couldn't get a car out of this maze if you desperately tried. There were a couple of pedestrians standing, looking around with confused expressions on their faces. I dared a look back and noticed the angry mob was now straight behind us.

Of course, I panicked and began running but a noise caught my off guard. I stopped and looked around. I was standing next to a middle-aged woman in a business suit, and she seemed just as perplexed as me. Suddenly, a figure leaped out in front of us; it was a man.

I screamed and leaped back, but nothing could divert my eyes off this man; he has crimson eyes that seemed to pulse into your own, driving into your brain like he was compelling you and white sharp fangs, making little indents on his bottom lip. I stared, wide-eyed like I had just seen a ghost. But that was it... this man was so white he could have been a ghost. His flaky pale complexion was so white he seemed to fade on the edge of time. The he leaped again, but not towards us, towards the other woman beside us. I watched, breathless, as he threw back her neck like she was nothing and bit wildly into her neck, sucking the gloopy blood that dribbled down her sallow skin.

I wanted to vomit, but something about this breed of people that were heading towards us made my stomach curl. Of course it did! They were sucking people's blood! This kind of things wasn't supposed to happen... it didn't happen. Im dreaming, I know I am. Wake up, Eden! Wake up!

"Eden!" Connor cried, pulling me out of my deluded daydream. I looked down and set my eyes upon his innocent face; no, this was real. I had to get us out of here.

With my breath shaky and raspy, I ran like the wind down the pavement and zigzagged my way through the parked cars, trying to get away as far as possible. I hoped to god this worked; I didn't want to die, but the thought of Connor being hurt was an even scarier concept. I wouldn't lose both my sister and my brother; I just couldn't bare it. Connor was all I had left...

The screaming was back, penetrating my ears like knives. The terror from other people made a hard lump at the back of my throat, but I kept running. I ran down yet more alleyways, dark and imposing, and made my way towards the suburbs again; it seemed like the only place that wasn't infested with snarling people with horrifying fangs and the tendency to bite people. I prayed that I was doing the right thing; I didn't know what else to do.

As I looked towards the previously blue sky, I noticed that it was turning black and grey with smoke and smog. The haze it created drifted through the city like a plague, swirling and spinning around my lugs as I breathed it in. The suburbs looked clean, but as I ran further through the streets, I noticed that houses were dark and empty.

I stopped running and began a slow walk, my head darting back and forth. There was no one around; no lights, no children, no cars... nothing. Doors and windows were lying wide open like the inhabitants had fled suddenly and the atmosphere was deathly quiet and eerie. I kept walked towards our home, but as I neared out small detached house, there was a firm bad feeling in my stomach. I walked up the drive, but there was nothing or no one noticeably here. Normally you could hear the TV blaring from the living room at this time as Dad was up by now, but it was quiet and still. Nothing.

I put Connor down on his feet, but he was so shaky he could barely keep himself up, so I had to support him with one arm. The door was slightly ajar and I pushed it open gently. The front hallway was as clean as ever; nothing was out of place or moved. Everything was the same as it was when we left.

I picked Connor up again, softly stroking his blonde hair for comfort and made my way up the stairs. My heart was beating so loudly in my ears it felt like drums, but the only other sound was the creaking of the floorboards beneath my feet. On the first floor, everything was still the same. My room was the same, Connor's room was the same... but Mom and Dad's room was open. It wasn't this morning, I was sure of it; it never was open before we left. Gulping down the sick that threatened to erupt from my mouth, I stepped closer to the open door. The room was dark and shaded; the blinds were closes, preventing the sunlight from entering the room.

My stomach was literally doing flips now. I reached out and pressed the switch, but what greeted my eyes was nothing I wanted to see.

Mom's slim body was lying across the bed, swimming in a pool pf blood upon the bed covers. I screamed and covered my mouth, but with the other hand I held Connor's head to stop him looking around. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at my dead Mother. Her throat had been ripped out violently and her green eyes, the very same one's I had inherited, were wide open as though she were still alive. Without checking her pulse, I knew she was dead.

My Mother was dead.

Knowing I couldn't keep down the vomit anymore, I ran towards the bathroom. The door was closed and I shoved it open, but stopped at the doorway to find another body lying across the floor tiles. Dad. I screamed again and broke down into tears, the image of blood strewn across the white tiles filling my eyes. I ran out and shut the door behind my, crying into Connor as I ran down the flight of stairs.

My Father was dead.

I went to the kitchen and set Connor down. He was crying too, and without asking, I knew he knew what had happened. He looked lost and confused that it made me start crying all over again, plus the fact I had just seen my parents dead bodies. I bent over into the sink and threw up what was in my stomach. I felt horrible and even after I had nothing left to throw up, I still felt queasy and unsettled. I looked down at Connor who was looking at me, and together we clung to each other and sank to the floor weeping.


End file.
